Hymne à la joie One Shot
by Master Jahoo
Summary: Athéna et ses chevaliers de bronze s'apprètent à se mettre en route vers le Sanctuaire et à affronter les douze chevaliers d'or. Derniers instants avant le départ de Shun pour rejoindre ses frères d'arme. One Shot.


La brise matinale était fraîche. L'été était arrivé, mais ce matin là paraissait un peu plus froid que les autres. Les oiseaux étaient un peu plus silencieux que la veille et le soleil semblait moins radieux. Tout semblait en suspend, comme dans l'expectative d'un événement d'importance dont tout dépendait.

Le réveil sonna. Il avait été réglé sur une station dédiée à la musique classique et, bien que d'ordinaire la programmation consistait en des airs plutôt calmes à cette heure là, ce fut l'Hymne à la joie qui se retentit dans la chambre.

_« Joie ! _

_Joie ! Belle étincelle des dieux _

_Fille de l'Élysée, _

_Nous entrons l'âme enivrée _

_Dans ton temple glorieux. »_

La main de Shun vint au-dessus de l'appareil et hésita à l'éteindre avant de se raviser. Il était déjà réveillé bien avant que l'appareil ne se mette en marche. Il se redressa dans son lit, s'adossant au mur et ramena ses jambes sur sa poitrine avant de poser son menton sur ses genoux. Son regard se perdit dans le vague, fixant le mur couleur bleu ciel qui lui faisait face.

Il soupira. Aujourd'hui, lui et ses compagnons devaient se mettre en route vers le Sanctuaire. Ils devaient aller à la rencontre du Grand Pope, cet homme ayant tenté de tuer leur Déesse, alors simple bébé, des années avant, et n'ayant eut de cesse de leur envoyer des assassins tous plus terribles les uns que les autres.

Ils s'apprêtaient à aller l'affronter sur son propre domaine, pour le confronter et tenter de rétablir la légitimité de leur Déesse qu'il tentait de faire passer pour une usurpatrice. Il était évident qu'un rude combat les attendait. Leur vie n'avait jamais été rien d'autre que faite de rudes combats.

_« Heureux, tels les soleils volent _

_Sur le plan vermeil des cieux, _

_Courrez, frères, sur votre voie, _

_Joyeux, comme un héros vers la victoire. »_

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à attendre de cette rencontre que du sang versé. Le leur ou celui d'autres, versés par leur main. Ils étaient des guerriers saints, bénis des Dieux et ne pouvaient même pas s'autoriser la compassion des simples hommes. Leur destin était celui-ci et aucune autre voie ne s'offrait à eux.

Le jeune garçon passa sa main dans ses cheveux, comme si ce simple geste pouvait dissiper tous ses doutes et ses réserves, mais il n'en fut rien. Il se leva donc, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour se préparer. Un avion les attendait et bien qu'il s'agisse d'un jet privé, il n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'arriver en retard. Il avait du temps de devant lui, et pourtant, il sentait déjà sa gorge se nouer à l'idée qu'une fois encore, ses mains allaient être pleines de sang.

Il se dévêtit et entra dans la cabine de douche tandis que la musique de la radio continuait de se faire entendre. Shun espérait que l'eau chaude courant sur sa peau allégerait ses tourments intérieurs. Il rêvait d'un monde d'harmonie où les hommes pouvaient régler leurs différents autrement que par la guerre, mais il restait cruellement conscient que ce ne n'avait jamais été leur apanage. Seule la guerre et le sang semblaient être des arguments suffisamment convaincants pour eux

_« Frères, au plus haut des cieux _

_Doit habiter un père aimé. _

_Tous les êtres se prosternent ? _

_Pressens-tu le créateur, Monde ? _

_Cherche-le au-dessus des cieux d'étoiles ! _

_Au-dessus des étoiles il doit habiter. »_

Le chevalier à l'armure de bronze et dont le cœur était d'or coupa l'eau et commença à se sécher, légèrement frissonnant. Athéna était sa Déesse, une Déesse de Sagesse et il avait foi en sa capacité à mener le monde sur le chemin de la paix. Lui n'était qu'un instrument et s'il lui fallait se battre et donner sa vie pour cette cause, il n'avait aucune hésitation à le faire. Ce qui le répugnait n'était pas tant que lui se battre, que l'idée de se battre impliquait que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse aussi. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de devoir faire couler le sang pour amener la paix.

Il secoua la tête. Sa détermination ne devait pas vaciller, pas un seul instant, surtout pas en ce moment crucial. Il devait avancer d'un pas sûr et décidé sur ce chemin de paix. Sortant nu de la salle de bain, il prit une à une les vêtements qu'il avait préparé la veille et disposé soigneusement sur une chaise et les enfila. Son regard tomba sur l'urne sacrée qui contenait son habit de guerrier. Il en caressa doucement l'arête avant de passer ses bras par les lanières et la positionner confortablement sur son dos.

_« Joie ! Belle étincelle des dieux _

_Fille de l'Élysée, _

_Soyez unis êtres par million ! _

_Qu'un seul baiser enlace l'univers ! »_

Il éteignit le réveil et sortit.


End file.
